


Home in the Woods

by Yuki_Akiba



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Isolation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Akiba/pseuds/Yuki_Akiba
Summary: A boy with no past finds a place to call home. A man with no future finds a reason to live. They saved each other, but can they save the others? Can they survive the man with no face? Only time can tell how will come out alive.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Brian Thomas | Hoody, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody (Creepypasta)
Kudos: 7





	1. What is this place?

He woke up in the middle of the woods. No name, no home, no friends or family, no voice aside from the ones in his mind. Well, he didn’t wake up as much as he became conscious of his location. He was in the middle of the woods, and he knew the woods well, just not these woods. The trees were thinner, the ground was yellow-brown and covered with dried leaves, the sun shined brightly through the branches without obstructions, not even a cloud to cover the light. The woods he knew were lush, green, and almost completely dark; animals would run around looking for food or shelter he could hear birds singing a lullaby that could carry his worries away. In this strange place, nothing seemed to grow and stay alive for long, no squirrels or rabbits running around, no birds signing aside from the cawing of crows. The wind blew hard, almost making him fall when it caught his open jacket, but he didn’t feel the cold. Where was he? This wasn’t his home, the place he thought would protect him from danger. No, this was someplace bad, evil.

He didn’t want to move, afraid of finding something that could harm him, but he didn’t want to stay standing in the middle of nowhere either. So, he picked a direction that looked safe and began to walk, making as little noise as possible while the voices in his head screamed in an incoherent jumble of noise. The places around him were too quiet like he was in an abandoned town until he heard the soft trickling of water. This didn’t mean he was safe, or he could find a place where people could help him, but it did indicate some form of life and enough sound to distract the voices enough so he could think. Slowly, he got closer to a little stream that traveled under a small wooden bridge. The path had been empty and quiet since he started walking, but by the stream, there was someone crouched down staring at the water, or at least that’s what he thought the person was doing. They had a tan-yellowish, worn down hooded jacket, jeans torn at the edge of the legs, black shoes, gloves, and …. Was that a mask? He wasn’t judging them, he had a mask too, it covered the bottom half of his face, but this person had a black mask covering their whole face.

He was startled when the person moved, thinking he had been found out. The jolt of muscles was followed by a loud crunch. The person’s head snapped to look at him, he froze in place, wide eyes staring at red eyes. He tried to talk but his throat was closed and his jaws began to jump. The other person stood and walked towards him, but his mind didn’t notice until his vision was obscured by black and red.

“S-s-s-so...” He was cut off by a hand on his wrist pulling him off his feet and further into the woods, back in the direction he had come from. He tried to get out of the other’s grip, scratching at the gloved hand and pulling his hand as hard as he could. The force of the pull made the other person stop and turn to look at him again. Once again, red eyes staring into terrified ones and the grip loosened enough for him to take a step back. The person stepped closer, reaching towards his hand again, but they only brought it close to their face and began to inspect him, caressing the skin. Were they looking for any injuries? He didn’t feel anything so he shouldn’t have any injuries. Right? The skin around his wrist looked red and the other person almost seemed worried. At least from the way they held his hand in theirs.

After a while, they let go of his arm and stepped closer still. They put an arm around his back, while the other gently held his arm and silently asked him to follow. He didn’t have a reason to refuse, they must know what this place is and where he would be safe. So slowly they both walked farther into the woods. Their footsteps were quiet again and no sounds coming from between the trees. The other person didn’t let go of him during their walk, which lasted a few hours if the setting sun was any indication.

It wasn’t until they arrived at a small run-down building that the other person let go of him and walked inside. He followed curiously. Was there something inside they needed before they continued the journey to a resting place? No, this was a resting place. Kind of. In the small room next to the entrance there was a small mattress and a blanket, both dirty but it seemed the other person took care of them. They fixed the blanket over the mattress, almost like a parent preparing to tuck their child into bed.

“I’m s-sorry.”

The person stopped and looked at him, letting go of the blanket. They shook their head and walked closer to him, holding his shoulders under his hands for a moment. Were they trying to talk?

“Y-You don’t have t-to worry abo-about me.”

They tilted their head to the side as if asking for clarification.

“Th-This is yo-our h-house, ri-right?”

They nodded slowly.

“I do--I don’t wan-nt to impo-ose. I-I can sleep somew-where else.”

They shook their head fast and pulled him towards the makeshift bed. Once he was sat on the mattress, the other person sat on the floor in front of him fidgeting with their hands and looking around the room. Were they scared? Or … were they worried about him?!

“Do … Do you h-have a name?”

They stopped moving their head for a moment before looking back and shaking their head, ‘No.’ They pointed to him. ‘Did he have a name?’

“I don’t know.” A whisper. “Can you talk?”

A nod, then a tapping. They were hitting the floor with a finger, short and long taps.

“Are y-you try-ing to t-talk?”

A nod and head tilt. ‘Did he understand?’

“N-No, I do-don’t know w-w-what tha-at is.”

A nod

After the short conversation, the other person stood up and started walking towards the door. Before leaving the room, they turned towards him and raised a hand with a pushing-down motion, ‘Stay.’ He gave a small nod in response. With the confirmation, they pointed at him, the bed, and then put their hands under the side of their head as if they were going to sleep.

“T-Thank you, bu-ut wha-what abou-ut y-you?”

They shook their head and walked out of the building and into the woods as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.


	2. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I forgot to say anything in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this story that popped into my head a while I was listening to a playlist I made for Toby with my brother. If you notice any problems or errors please let me know, if you have questions, concerns, comments, or criticism the comments are open. Thank you.

It had been two days since he was left alone in this building in the middle of the woods. The first morning he woke up to find two bottles of water and some food, but not the person who brought him here. He didn’t feel hungry but anytime his stomach grumbled he made sure to eat at least some of the dried meat left for him along with some water. The problem he was currently facing was the limited water he had was running out already; and although he had plenty of food left, he thought he might need to eat more since he was starting to see black spots at the edges of his vision.

Aside from a mild food crisis, the voices that plagued his mind had calmed down after a while. They were loud, but he could finally understand what they were saying. They kept repeating one name he didn’t recognize, he was curious if they were referring to the who found him or to someone else. Maybe someone who knew him before, who could tell him his name. Or maybe…

His train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of rustling leaves and footsteps. He turned toward the front entrance, panic rising and his mind helpfully reminding him the only other exits were the windows, which he probably couldn’t crawl out of. When he turned, however, the same black and red face he met two days ago stared back at him. He would have apologized for the panicked response but the other person shook their hands and head, stopping him from talking. Maybe they didn’t mean to scare him. They walked towards him while scribbling something on a note pad, then showed him the pad.

‘Sorry if I scared you.’

He stared at the pad before it was taken away for a moment and turned towards him again.

‘Sorry I left you so long.’

“Y-You don’t n-need t-to apo-apologize.”

They stared at him for a while, holding the pad in both hands.

‘Did you eat well? I know it wasn’t a lot of food.’

Something about the question felt off like the hooded person wasn’t sure of what should have been an obvious answer.

“Yes, I at-te when I h-had to. W-Why do y-you ask? I-I’m al-live, r-right?”

The other was still for a moment, then slowly lowered their head and shook it slowly in a disapproving manner. They quickly scribbled something on the notepad before throwing it at him and walking towards the room in the corner.

‘Just because you’re alive doesn’t mean you’re not starving!’

Starving? He followed the hooded person into the room.

“I’m no-ot s-sta-starving! M-My st-tomach ha-hasn’t rum--”

He was cut off by a stick of beef jerky appearing in his mouth and the notepad disappearing from his hands. Those red eyes stared at him for a while, but they somehow looked angry this time. The pad reappeared in front of him with new text.

‘You look like a skeleton. In two days you got paler and skinnier than when I found you!’

The pad was taken away for a second.

‘EAT!’ took up the space of a new page. A clear and final order. He quickly began to chew the meat.

After eating his meal the other person gave a short nod and began to write on the notepad once again as they walked out of the room. Stopping in front of some plastic bag, they handed the pad over to him, a series of questions over the page.

‘What’s your name? Where did you come from? Why were you alone in the woods? Do you have a place to stay? Does your family live close to the park? Does the scar on your cheek hurt? Are there other injures I should worry about?’

The last two questions would have concerned him a little more if the other person wasn’t being a hypocrite asking stupid questions.

“First o-of all, y-you’re als-so in the m-middle of t-the woods al-alone, and as f-f-far as I know y-you’re n-not eating ei-either!”

The other stopped looking through the bags and looked back at him in surprise. After a moment they nodded acknowledging the absurdity of asking those questions. They waved their hand signaling for him to continue and turned back towards the bags in front of them.

“I d-don’t kn-now what sc-car you’r-re t-t-talking about, and as f-far as I k-know th-there’s noth-thing you sh-should worry about,” he slowly answered after a sigh. He looked at the pad again, reading over the question with a calm mind. “I-I don’t kn-know where I c-came from, I do-don’t rem-meber anyth-thing really. M-My ho-ome w-was close t-t-to the woods, bu-but not these w-woods.”

His voice got progressively quiet, like he sad about something but didn’t know what. The other stopped his work once again and slowly stood up, facing him again.

“I…”

A hand appeared on his shoulder, gentle, dragging his attention to the person in front of him. The red eyes stared again, but this time they looked sad and understanding at the same time. He continued answering the questions with a little more security.

“I don’t r-remem-mber my fa-family, or w-where we l-lived. I do-don’t know m-my name eith-ther.” The other seemed to be surprised at his answers, though not as concerned as he was about the lack of memory he had. Another nod and they went back to the bags, picking up some and taking them into the room. He didn’t move from his spot, just began to think for a moment.

“D-Do you kno-now a T-Toby?”

A quick shake of their head, ‘No.’

“T-The voices ke-keep saying h-he sh-should ru-un somewhere.”

The other took the pad and wrote something quickly.

‘What voices?’

“In m-my head, th-they j-just talk for th-the most p-p-part. The last t-t-two da-days they t-told me T-Toby shou-should run.”

‘That Toby should run? That’s how they said it?’

“N-no. Th-They say ‘Y-You should r-run, T-T-Toby’ but they t-talk over eachoth-ther.”

The other paused for a second before writing on the pad.

‘Are you sure you’re not Toby?’

“I-I don’t kn-know. It d-doesn’t sound f-familiar.”

‘Do you know anyone named Toby?’

“No”

‘Sure?’

“Y-Yea.”

The other stood straight before raising their hand and smacking it against their head, giving a low groan. A disapproving shake of their head and they continued to bring bags inside smacking him on the head with the pad as they passed.

“W-What’s wro-wrong?!”

They grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the room, pushing him to sit on the old mattress again. They sat next to him, placing some snacks and water between the two of them, scribbling something on the pad again.

‘If you don’t know anyone named Toby, and the voices you hear are talking about someone named Toby, wouldn’t that mean you are Toby?’

“Th-this is really h-how w-we’ll ta-talk from now, right?”

He was excited about talking with this new potential friend. The new friend wasn’t too happy, evident by the pad smacking his head again.

“S-Sorry,” he chuckled. “It m-makes sense, b-but I’m not s-sure if T-Toby is my name.”

He saw the pad rise in the air, ready to strike again. He curled into a ball, quickly apologizing about the comment.

‘So we agree you’re name is Toby?’

“Y-Yeah. Th-The real question is, w-what is yo-your name?” He dramatized the question by pointing at his potential friend, finger dangerously close to the other person’s face. They looked away for a moment before responding.

‘I don’t have a name.’

“N-Not even one y-you only rem-member?”

‘One, but it belongs to someone else.’

“Hmmm, m-maybe something s-someone ca-calls you.”

They hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something. They were all alone here, in the middle of the woods in an empty shack. Maybe they have never talked to another person for years. Did he do something wrong? Before he even began to apologize, the other person moved again.

‘There is someone who calls me hooded figure’

“Th-That’s descr-cript-tive but n-not p-practical. W-What about just H-Hoodie? Th-That way it rhy-rhymes with T-Toby!”

He only saw ‘Hoodie’ shake their head before the pad hit his face again, followed by a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wants to listen to the playlist I mentioned you can follow it here --> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FadLT2wiO7eN2tF5QGSzJ?si=k1QG_GL2QrCV-5g-vqryKg. If you have any suggestions to add to the playlist feel free to share!!


End file.
